Festa de Aniversário de Casamento
by Fkake
Summary: Dois anos de namoro, era para eu estar acostumada com o gênio terrível do meu namorado, todavia, quem diria que o seu irmão mais novo teria o mesmo gênio terrivel?
1. Parte Um

**Parte Um**

Vendo minha atual condição, estou partindo do principio de que todos que forem passar alguma data comemorativa na casa dos pais do seu namorado (ou namorada) deveriam ter um livro, um manual na verdade, que lhe dê todas as dicas de como falar e agir perto deles.

Não é como se os pais do meu namorado fossem espécies de monstros, que me darão pesadelos à noite. Muito pelo contrário, eles são lindos e, pelo que já conversamos pelo telefone – afinal, apesar de termos dois anos de namoro, os pais de Sesshomaru moram em Tókio enquanto que a gente mora em Okinawa – são incrivelmente agradáveis.

Passamos já o natal e o ano novo juntos, mas em Okinawa, e eu fiquei na minha casa (esse é ponto crucial da questão)!

Agora é totalmente diferente, vou passar a semana na casa deles enquanto termino de ver o apartamento para alugar, matricula da universidade e móveis para o apartamento.  
Quanto a data comemorativa, é o aniversário de casamento dos pais do Sesshomaru. O que me lembra que eu não faço idéia do que vestir, e me parece que o baile será à fantasia -Sesshomaru já declarou que ira fantasiado dele mesmo... mereço?

Estou sem graça, admito, não sei como me comportar quando chegar na casa dos Taishos. Queria estar tão tranquila como o meu namorado, que desde que entrou no avião está ouvindo musica e ignorando minha existência aflita.

- O quê? – Ele me perguntou tirando os fones de ouvidos. Soltei um suspiro: aquele tom grosseiro e a expressão mal humorada... Sesshomaru nunca muda.

- Não é nada.

- Parece nervosa.

- É que, chegando a Tókio, tenho muita coisa para fazer. Fechar o contrato de aluguel, entrar em contato com a Sango e o Miroku para saber se eles querem que eu adiante tudo para quando eles vierem. – comecei a enumerar as coisas nos dedos, claro que ele me interrompeu.

- Está se preocupando demais, já disse que...

- Não vou morar com seus pais. Não é certo.

- A casa é grande.

- Não.

Ele rolou os olhos voltando colocar os fones de ouvido. Esse é o seu ato amoroso de dizer "tudo bem, querida, não vamos discutir", que na forma que ele faz mais parece um "foda-se, a vida é sua!". Idiota irritante.

- Não me xingue em seus pensamentos – ele resmungou. Às vezes acredito que ele lê a minha mente. – E eu não leio mentes.

Hã?

O belisquei, recebendo um olhar enervante. Mas logo fechou os olhos, voltando a ignorar a minha atormentada pessoa.

A minha aflição é conseqüência do constrangimento. Afinal, quando vim com Bankotsu, Sango e Miroku para fazer a prova da Universidade de Tókio ficamos todos em um hotel (Bankotsu veio por que estava de férias e colocou na cabeça que eu estaria em perigo se viesse sem ele).  
Quando anunciei que me mudaria definitivamente para Tókio – pois havia passado na universidade (ainda não acredito que passei em medicina na maior universidade do Japão) - minha mãe quase enfartou de orgulho. Então começou a chorar, pois se lembrou que eu teria que sair de Okinawa.

Isso me lembra o drama que Jakotsu e Bankotsu fizeram quando eu anunciei que me mudaria para Tókio, eles interditaram meu namoro... Quando não aceitei a decisão deles, eles começaram a falar que eu era muito rebelde.

Sango e Miroku também passaram na universidade, mas eles virão daqui uma semana. Estou vindo mais cedo com Sesshomaru justamente por causa da festa de aniversário de casamento que será nesse sábado.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Sesshomaru me pegando totalmente desprevenida.  
- Estava pensando em fugir com o comissário de bordo, ele é incrivelmente lindo e simpático... Friso o simpático.

- Fuja. – ele falou tirando os fones de ouvido. Quase sorri. Ele está com ciúmes, apesar de parecer um cubinho de gelo (palavras do tio Kayo), ele é incrivelmente ciumento. – Vamos ver se ele é digno.  
Então chamou o comissário de bordo. Eu queria matar o Sesshomaru! Esganá-lo! Mas me virei para janela e me encolhi em meu acento. O que ele está pensando?

- Senhor?

- Minha namorada te achou muito lindo e simpático. Está interessado nela? – Sesshomaru me apontou, rangi os dentes contendo minha vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

O rapaz me observou confuso, me encolhi mais no acento.

- Muito engraçado, senhor.

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando?

Acho que me fundi à poltrona.

- Sesshomaru. – chamei entre os dentes.

- Sim? – Ele me lançou um daqueles olhares desafiadores enquanto o comissário ainda tentava entender a situação. – Ela mudou de idéia, parece que ela ainda me quer como namorado. Então... pode ir.  
O rapaz sorriu de forma nervosa, acho que pensou que éramos dois loucos. Dei um soco no ombro do idiota do meu namorado que quase me matou de vergonha, cruzei os braços quando ele me lançou um olhar irônico e vitorioso.

- Ele não se mostrou digno.

- Cale a boca.

- Ainda quer me trocar?

- Se continuar assim... Vou trocar!

Ele deu um meio sorriso se aproximando, mordeu levemente minha orelha e... Eu odeio o fato do meu corpo sempre me entregar para ele. É só ele se aproximar demais que começo a tremer e meu coração dispara. Sem contar aquelas malditas borboletas no estômago e o frio na espinha... Depois de dois anos, as mesmas reações de começo de namoro, com a mesma intensidade – aliás, intensidade maior, se for possível isso.

- Vai mesmo?

- Para com isso.

- Só quando me disser o que está lhe incomodando.

- Só estou nervosa por estar indo para casa dos seus pais.

- Garanto que eles não são canibais.

- Muito engraçado.

Ele se arrumou na poltrona se aproximando de mim, entrelaçando os dedos da mão com os meus e beijou minha testa.

- Não perca seu tempo se preocupando com algo tão irrelevante.  
E essa é a forma romântica dele me falar "não se preocupe, estarei com você".

O resto da viagem foi feita no mais absoluto silencio. Para quê me preocupar em puxar assunto com o meu namorado? Ele prefere ficar calado, ele dá novos significados a palavra "calado", as vezes esqueço que ele não é mudo...

Por que eu me apaixonei mesmo?

Ah sim, ele é gostoso. E muito. Ombros largos, cabelo comprido prateado, olhos dourados – olhos lindos, um tanto frios, mas, ainda assim, lindos. Hoje ele está trajando calça jeans com blusa social, está perfeito, vou mordê-lo.

- Ai.

- Não resisti.

Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos cínicos, que ainda não defini se odeio ou amo.

- Sei que sou irresistível.

- E prepotente.

- Talvez, mas eu sou perfeito e na perfeição não cabe defeitos.

- Arrogância é um defeito.

- Pois é. Você deveria deixar de ser arrogante, Kagome.

Rolei os olhos, voltando minha atenção para janela do avião. Às vezes é melhor não discutir com ele.

**###-###**

Quando desembarcamos, liguei para minha mãe. Ela começou a chorar no telefone falando que eu não deveria ter crescido, passei o celular para o Sesshomaru. Sabe aquela historia de genro não se dá bem com a sogra?"... no meu caso a sogra foge com o genro se eu bobear.

- Aqui, senhor? – Perguntou o taxista parando no lugar que Sesshomaru indicou.

- Não, pedi para você parar aqui por que quereremos terminar o trajeto a pé.

O taxista nos olhou curioso, bati minha mão contra a testa e paguei o homem empurrando o meu namorado sem educação para fora do taxi. O taxista ainda foi gentil e saiu para nos ajudar com as malas, pedi desculpa e segui com Sesshomaru para dentro de uma casa, tiramos os calçados ao entrar e ele colocou nossas malas no canto. Era uma casa tradicional japonesa, como a casa do tio do Sesshomaru – já estou com saudades de Kisa e Takeru, eles decidiram não vir para Universidade de Tóquio, mas virão para o casamento, chegam na quarta-feira junto com os pais de Kisa.

- Você foi muito mal educado com o taxista.

- Não gosto de idiotas.

- Como você se atura então?

- Eu não me aturo, você que me atura.

- Verdade. – ele deu um meio sorriso seguindo pelo corredor da casa, o segui, ele é o filho do dono, tem liberdade, se eu me manter perto dele não estarei sendo sem educação, espero.  
Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha pegando uma maça em uma cesta sobre a mesa, uma mulher se virou para ele com um belo sorriso, era um senhora de aproximadamente sessenta anos, ou mais.  
- Fez boa viagem, mestre Sesshomaru?

- Sim, essa é minha namorada Kagome, Misaki.

Aproximei e me inclinei em reverencia.

- Muito prazer.

Ela me deu um doce sorriso se aproximando, segurou minha mão com uma expressão materna em seu rosto.

- Cuide bem desse garoto, ele é muito carente e não sabe se virar sozinho.

- Misaki!

E pela primeira vez em minha vida, vi Sesshomaru vermelho, não evitei o sorriso sacana que brotou em meus lábios.

- Eu sei o quanto ele é carente, não se preocupe, cuidarei muito bem dele.

- Kagome!

- Você escolheu bem. – Ela sorriu e voltou a cortar os legumes que, até então, não havia notado que ela estava picando.

Sesshomaru deixou a maçã com uma mordida na mesa e saiu da cozinha com os braços cruzados, peguei a maçã e o segui, estou com fome.

- Misaki. – ele resmungou.

Não importa o quanto eu vejo, eu sempre amo a capacidade das pessoas que conviveram com o Sesshomaru quando criança, pois tenho certeza que Misaki é uma delas, a facilidade que eles tem em constrangê-lo e a capacidade de fazê-lo abandonar a máscara de indiferença sobre tudo e todos.  
Sesshomaru me mostrou meu quarto, que era ao lado do dele e do irmão dele – digo, meio irmão dele (ele faz questão de frisar o meio irmão).

O quarto era lindo, uma cama de casal linda e confortável, a mobília entrava um pouco de contraste com o aspecto tradicional da casa, já que era um pouco mais moderna – admito que adorei.  
- O banheiro é no final do corredor, mas, se quiser, o meu quarto é suíte.

Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda observando o meu namorado encostado no batente da porta, ele me lançou um daqueles sorrisos cheios de quartas intenções.

- Você pode ficar comigo em meu quarto.

- Não confio em você.

Ele me lançou um olhar de pura magoa fingida e mal interpretada.

- Nunca faria que você não quisesse. – E me due outro meio sorriso sacana. – Você quer?

Corei furiosamente, a verdade que apesar de dois anos de namoro nunca chegamos aos finalmente, motivos são diversos:

Primeiro: Bankotsu é ciumento, quando soube de meu namoro, começou a marcar em cima.

Segundo: amigos inconvenientes que aparecem quando menos se espera, isso inclui o Jankotsu que parece que desenvolveu um sistema para atrapalhar sempre.

Terceiro: ele nunca fala sobre isso comigo, é a primeira vez que faz uma piada assim (aliás, ele fez uma piada?).

Enfim, apesar de ser muito gostoso e ter uma bela pegada, Sesshomaru é reservado, a maior parte das vezes não sei que ele está pensando, e ele não faz o tipo de homem que fica agarrando a namorada a toda hora, ele é meio frio nesses aspecto... Ele deveria se chamar Ice Men.

- Complicado. – pensei em voz alta.

- Quem?

- Você.

Ele deu de ombro e saiu do quarto, mas antes falou que o convite ainda estava valendo. Certo, depois de dois anos eu ainda ficou muito sem graça com esse idiota.

Voltei minha atenção para minha mala, que Sesshomaru trouxe até meu quarto. Apenas pelo fato de não ter o que fazer, mexi nela conferindo se não havia esquecido nada. E como toda mala de viagem onde colocamos tudo que precisamos, conferimos duas, três, até dez vezes antes de saímos de casa e quando finalmente você chega ao lugar destinado e a confere novamente você nota que esqueceu algo essencial... A porcaria da escova de dente.

Preciso sair para comprar uma antes de escurecer, mas agora estou cansada, vou deitar.  
- Quem é você? – ouvi uma voz masculina a porta do meu quarto, me virei para ela e me deparei com um garoto, acho que com a minha idade, cabelo prateado, olhos dourados, se não fosse a careta intrigada eu juraria que era Sesshomaru mais novo.

- Kagome Higurashi...

- Ah... namoradinha do idiota. – ele deu as costas e saiu, mal educado, cadê uma pedra quando se precisa de uma?

- MAS QUE MENINA MAIS LINDA.

Arregalei meus olhos quando senti algo me apertar, ou melhor, alguém me abraçar e me apertar, esse alguém se afastou e esfregou a bochecha contra a minha.

- A mulher que conquistou o meu cubinho de gelo, seja bem vinda a família, Kagome.

Reação exagerada.

Abraço sem permissão.

Chamar Sesshomaru de cubo de gelo ou algo que caracterize seu mal humor e frieza.

Não resta duvida, esse é o pai do Sesshomaru, irmão do tio Kayo.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo**

**Nota da Autora que está caindo de sono – **Como sempre, agredeçam a fic a minha beta, ela gostou tanto da outra fic que eu resolvi fazer essa para ela, estou pensando em faze mais uma ainda continuação dessa, que eu não faço por essa beta :va:

Espero que vcs gostam, muito obrigada pelas reviwes da outra fic.

ESSA FANFIC É CONTINUAÇÃO DIRETA DE "FESTA DE HALLOWEEN" NÃO SEJÁ UM PERDIDO (A) NA VIDA, LEIA A OUTRA FIC ANTES DESSA.


	2. Parte Dois

**Parte Dois**

Somente depois que me soltou foi que o pai do Sesshoumaru se apresentou apropriadamente. Ele resolveu me levar para uma turnê pela casa. Ele me mostrou todos os cômodos, falando alguns detalhes de cada um deles. Engraçado foi quando ele abriu a porta do quarto do filo caçula, o qual estava trocando de camisa e exclamou um "pai!".

- Esse é o Inuyasha, ele tem distúrbios bipolares, geralmente é grosso e mal educado, já tentei de tudo, mas minhas esperanças já se dizimaram. É mais fácil adestrar um cavalo.

- PAI! – reclamou Inuyasha esquecendo completamente de vestir a camisa... Belo corpo, KAGOME NÃO REPARA NO CORPO DO IRMÃO DO SEU NAMORADO!

- É difícil para um pai amoroso como eu controlar o gênio explosivo de um e o gênio frio do outro.

- Deve ser realmente difícil.

- E como. Sei que você já está com o Sesshy, mas se quiser levar o Inuyasha de brinde, pode levar, é seu.

- Pai! – rosnou o Inuyasha segurando o braço do pai que lhe lançou um olhar desafiador, foi o suficiente para Inuyasha se afastar, aquele olhar me lembrou o do Sesshomaru.

- Vamos, Kagome, temos muito que ver.

- Sim, senhor.

- Me chame de tio.

Pisquei rápido sem entender o pedido, ele sorriu brandamente passando o braço pelo meu ombro e voltamos a andar. Sinceramente não sei de onde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha puxaram o gênio. Pois, pelo que posso notar, do pai não foi.

- Minha esposa não virá hoje para casa, está de plantão no hospital. – explicou Inu Taisho, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, ele fez um sinal para eu e sentar no sofá da sala. – E como Misaki logo irá para sua casinha e se livrar de nós por essa noite. Gostaria de comer em algum lugar em especial aqui em Tókio, Kagome?

- Senhor...

- Tio. – ele me corrigiu.

- Não sei por que ela escolhe aonde comer. – Reclamou Inuyasha sentando em uma poltrona ligando a televisão.

- Ela é visita.

- Grande coisa. – ele foi acertado por um travesseiro lançado pelo senhor Taisho.

- Então, Ka-chan... – ele continuou.

- Não tem um lugar em especial, senhor...

- Tio. – me corrigiu novamente.

- Tio. – resolvi concordar com ele, já vi que ele não aceita nada além de tio.

- Feh. – bufou Inuyasha da poltrona. Certo, aonde está aquela pedra?

Então aconteceu algo que me fez lembrar com clareza porque eu amo tanto o Sesshomaru, ele chegou e deu um tapa na nuca de Inuyasha que o fez envergar para frente, agora me perguntem:

Por que você ama tanto o Sesshomaru, Kagome?

Eu respondo... Posso não poder bater na pessoa, mas ele sempre me vinga!

- SEU MALDITO!

Sesshomaru não respondeu, apenas pegou o controle remoto e mudou para um canal de nerd estudante de medicina.

- Eu estava assistindo!

Inuyasha se levantou com o rosto corado, Sesshomaru o ignorou. Então Inuyasha avançou em seu irmão mais velho, que em um simples movimento de perna lhe aplicou uma rasteira e se sentou em suas costas, continuando a ver televisão.

- SAI DE CIMA!

- Esse amor bandido desses dois. – Inu soltou um suspiro e me olhou. – podemos sair apenas nós dois para comer uma pizza.

- Acho que eles se matariam se ficassem aqui sozinhos.

- Perfeito, assim você poderia se tornar minha amante.

Sorri de forma nervosa. Às vezes, é melhor não responder algumas coisas.

**###-###**

Comentei com o senhor Taisho que havia esquecido a minha escova de dente, ele mandou os dois filhos me levarem ao mercado mais próximo para comprar uma escova de dente nova enquanto ele ia buscar uma pizza e filmes.

- Tinha que ser a sua namorada para esquecer uma escova de dente. – implicou Inuyasha, virei o rosto para observá-lo – Sesshomaru andava entre nos dois.

- Ao menos, eu tenho uma namorada.

- Eu também tenho uma!

- Bonecas infláveis não contam como namoradas.

Segurei-me para não rir. Inuyasha cruzou o braço soltando um "feh" (acho que esse é alguma espécie de tique verbal dele.)

- A não ser que você tenha um namorado, irmãzinho.

Sesshomaru falou com tanto sarcasmo o "irmãzinho" que não houve quaisquer sinal de afeto fraterno naquela palavra.

E novamente o caçula da família Taisho soltou um "feh". Mas agora ele apressou os passos indo na nossa frente. Sesshomaru segurou minha mão entrelaçando os dedos com os meus.

- Ignore meu meio irmão, ele tem conflitos com sua sexualidade e por isso é tão irritante.

Dessa vez não consegui evitar o riso, abraçando o braço de meu namorado. Nunca pensei que o irmãzinho do Sesshomaru poderia ser mais mal humorado e ranzinza que ele, como me enganei.

**###-###**

Engraçado como as coisas são dotadas de ironia: todo o trajeto até o mercado foi marcado pelo Inuyasha resmungando por estarmos indo até lá, no entanto, quando chegamos, ele falou que precisava de salgadinho de batata para melhorar o humor, e então... ele simplesmente sumiu!

- Aquele idiota- Resmungou Sesshomaru pagando a minha escova de dente nova. Ele não me deixou pagar por ela - quando digo não deixou, isso significa que ele não deixou mesmo, pegou o dinheiro que havia dado a moça do caixa e colocou na minha bolsa.

Enfim... o idiota do Inuyasha sumiu, é esse o problema.

- Melhor nos separarmos para procurá-lo. – falei quando nos afastamos do caixa.

- Ele sabe o caminho de volta.

- Seu pai mandou nós três, vamos voltar os três juntos.

- Eu não vou procurar esse moleque.

- Ótimo, vou sozinha. – E sai. Odeio ser contrária, admito, mas também odeio deixar serviços pela metade.

Não sei por onde começar a procurar. Acho que perguntar as pessoas é uma idéia cabível... Sim, com certeza é. Afinal, quantos moleques de cabelo prateados com uma cara de quem chupou limão existem nessa cidade?

Sessão de frios, legumes e frutas, pães... cadê aquele idiota?

Passei pelo corredor dos salgados, estou a um passo de ir embora. Nem acredito que Sesshomaru me deixou e foi embora sozinho. Para o bem dele, é bom que esteja do lado de fora me esperando, caso contrário teremos uma briga feia. Como ele deixa a namorada em um mercado sozinha em uma cidade que ela não conhece, ele não faria isso... Espero... Sério, pelo bem de sua integridade física é bom que ele não tenha feito.

Senti um puxão em meu braço que me fez virar, minhas costas bateram contra a prateleira de enlatados.

- Ora, meu irmão deixou a namoradinha ficar andando por aí sozinha.

- Inuyasha, quer me matar de susto?

- Eu não, você não vale o tempo que ficaria preso.

Pisei em seu pé, agradecendo mentalmente por estar de sandália de plataforma, Inuyasha urrou de dor, se abaixando.

- SUA LUNÁTICA! NÃO É A TOA QUE SESSHOMARU ESTÁ COM VOCÊ. É LOUCA COMO ELE.

- Sinceramente, o único louco aqui é você, seu arrogante.

- Arrogante? Você esmagou meu pé!

- Está me tratando mal desde que cheguei, que fiz para você? Vamos, me diga! – Estufei o peito quanto ele ficou ereto e segurou meu braço com um olhar ameaçador, no entanto após enfrentar Sesshomaru Taisho, você caleja.

- Não gosto de pessoas estranhas na minha casa.

- Anti-social.

- Sou sim, algum problema?

- Não, mas me erra!

- É você que está atrás de mim.

- Para te chamar para ir embora!

- Eu sei o caminho de casa!

- QUE VOCÊ SEJA ATROPELADO ENQUANTO ESTIVER INDO EMBORA, ENTÃO! – sai a passos largos.

Quando sai do supermercado vi Sesshomaru encostado em um carro com os braços cruzados.

- Entendeu por que não queria ir atrás dele?

- Vamos logo. – E sai andando.

- Nossa casa é para lá.

- Tanto faz!

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e foi até mim, me dando um leve beijo sobre os lábios.

- Não perca seu tempo com esse parvo. Eu sou o único que pode lhe tirar do sério, não se esqueça.

- Tá... Tá. – Cruzei os braços. Me irritar é um dom que apenas os homens da família Taisho possuem.

**###-###**

Espreguicei-me quando o filme acabou, não agüentava mais nada. Também depois de quatro pedaços de pizza e dois copos grandes de coca-cola não tem como eu querer comer mais alguma coisa.  
Inuyasha foi o único que ficou comendo salgadinho. Sinceramente, que pouco caso que ele fez com a pizza que o pai dele foi buscar.

- Perdeu algo? – Perguntou Inuyasha quando notou que eu o estava olhando.

- Não, mas você a educação.

- Feh, menina irritante. – Sesshomaru acertou um chute na costela dele que estava deitado no chão. – Ai! Vai proteger ela?

- Cale a boca.

Inuyasha se levantou junto com Sesshomaru, o senhor Taisho rolou os olhos trocando filme.

- Se matem lá fora, a casa está limpa. – ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá passando o braço pelo meu ombro. – Agora um terror básico, me abrace se tiver medo Ka-chan, não precisa ter medo.

Bem... Só me restou rir. 

**###-###**

**Nota da autora curada da virose – **Oiiiii genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee =D

Eu vi os recados que vocês deixaram lá no epílogo, minha beta mandou muito bem né?

Ela é demais eu sei, ainda fujo para casa dela (ela convidou mesmo =P )

Vejamos, estou pensando seriamente em terminar a fic no capítulo quatro, mas não está nada definido, provavelmente eu vou terminar a fic no capítulo quatro, está tipo 90% de chances disso acontecer.

É que tenho notado um interesse maior de todos agora que o Inuyasha apareceu, mas é que quando eu comecei a escrever Festa de Halloween eu não queria que houvesse quaisquer romance com o Inuyasha e Kagome, pois, esse casal eu shippo demais, se eu fizer algo, posso deixar minha veia INUKAG me dominar, então... vocês não querem isso né?

Sim, eu nunca shippei Sesshomaru e Kagome... fiz a fic para minha beta escrever Os Guardiões dos Elementos.

Nunca pensei que a fic faria o sucesso que fez... será que os fãs desse casal estão sofrendo de um período sem fanfic deles?

Enfim.

Ah, vou tirar a culpa da demora de postagem da minha beta.

Dessa vez fui eu que demorei mesmo, estava doente, ela me de o capítulo na sexta corrigido e eu estou postando hoje, não ia postar hoje, mas fiquei com pena de vocês e estou aqui dando um jeito de postar =D

_**Jade Amorim**_

_Sim, continuação direta do Festa de Halloween._

_E aqui estou eu postando com demora, provocada por minha doença.. mas já estou boa =D_

_Minha beta surtou tanto que eu precisei escrever uma continuação para ela._

_Sobre o fórum, não existem uma pasta para o Inuyasham, ele fica em "Outros animes" no fórum "Animes". Acho que não existem muitos surtados em Inuyasha lá =/_

_Você nem faz idéia de como a minha beta incorporou a fic, serio._

**sayurichaan**

_Achou o Sesshy uma graça?_

_Esperei o Capítulo três, de acordo com a minha beta é o maus surtante e o favorito dela =D_

_Desculpa a demora para postar, nem pense em puxar minha orelha via a MSN =D_

_**Joanny**_

_Continuo!_

_Até por quê acho que vão lá em casa me bater se eu resolver não terminar mais essa fic O.o_

_Eu amei o epílogo, engraçado que a conversa foi a seguinte, ela disse que estava surtando com a fic e queria fazer uma fic da minha fic, então eu dise para ela escrever que eu usaria como epílogo para a história, e lá esta._

_Quase surtei quando ela me mandou *-*_

_Perfeito demais :aah: _

_Essa fic engraçada?_

_Magina =D_

_**Debs-Chan**_

_Ah, a fic nem promete tanta risadas assim, meu lado cômico nem foi tão atuante, até porque eu escrevi esse capítulo e o terceiro doente =/_

_Mas de boa, eu sempre me esforço para vcs ;)_

_Concordo plenamente contigo, não há como nenhuma garota resistir ao Sesshy, ele é simplesmente perfeito demais, da vontade de jogar ele na cama e fazer loucuras!_

_Pelo jeito que minha beta surta com essa fic. _

_E pelo jeito deu sempre ser boazinha com ela..._

_Não duvido que tenha mais temporadas :va:_

_**Aninha**_

_Que bom que amou *.*_

_Ainda me custa acreditar no sucesso que essa fic fez :va:_

_**Nai**_

_Acho que nem vai ser tão engraçada como a outra, até porque terá apenas quatro capítulos (se minha beta não me convencer do contrario) _

_Já leu o Epílogo fo Festa de Halloween que a Ladie fez?_

_Ficou muito perfeito!_

_**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki**_

_Continuoooo!_

_Assisti Bleach? (Kuchiki =D)_

_Hum..._

_Acho que te peguei no puloooo!_

_Leu a fic anterior e não deixou recado né?_

_Hummmm!_

_OOHHH!_

_(se deixo ignore minha crise de carência por recados :va: )_

_**Sasnatsa's**_

_Está adicionada no Orkut, essa fic está aumentando meu circulo social, você foi a décima pessoa que me add no Orkut, apenas porque leu o Festa de Halloween, surto e me adicionou =D_

_Você ficou intercalando Halloween com o Darknesses?_

_Hauhua_

_Coitada de você._

_Pergunta, você está com que nome no Need For Fic?_

_Detalhe sobre minha pessoa: não tenho memória, possuo apenas lapsos momentâneos de lembranças repentinas. _

_Se eu te vi lá, e falei oi e não me lembro... desculpa :va:_

_**Dammit182**_

_Nem precisa ficar tão ansiosa, é apenas quatro capítulos, nem tem como acontecer muita coisa neles. _

_A não ser que seja capítulos do Harry Potter, aí você descobre uma profecia em um capítulo!_

_Se for do Percy Jackson também =D_

_Huahauhau_

_Viu o epílogo?_

**AHHHH**

**SURTADOS DO MEU BRASIL**

**ENTREM NO FORUM NEED FOR FIC!**

**É O FORUM DE FANFIC MAIS SURTANTE DO MUNDO!**

**Se você for fã de Os Guardiões dos Elementos, entre que eu mostro uma surpresa para vocês lá... ah, claro... se identifiquem como surtados que a Fkake ou a Ladie indicou o fórum!**


	3. Parte Três

**Parte Três**

Olhei novamente para os papeis que estavam dentro da pasta em minha mão. Após passar o dia todo correndo atrás de um apartamento para alugar, analisar dezenas de propostas e ver tantos locais, finalmente encontrei um apartamento que é simplesmente lindo! Único problema: o preço do aluguel muda a minha idéia sobre a beleza do apartamento.

Está completamente fora do orçamento que minha mãe me passou. Sou uma estudante! Vou precisar da ajuda da mamãe até conseguir ganhar meu próprio dinheiro com minha carreira – ainda mais com um curso integral como o meu. Se eu ficar com esse apartamento terei que conseguir um emprego. Olhei novamente o valor do aluguel; certo, dois empregos.

Sesshomaru caminhava pelo apartamento. Ele deve estar uma pilha de nervos, afinal está o dia todo comigo correndo atrás de um apartamento.

- Então, senhorita Higurashi? –perguntou-me a corretora. Observei a sala novamente: piso de taco, paredes brancas, cozinha com armário embutido de muito bom gosto.

- Acho que vou ficar com o ultimo que vimos antes desse. – Sesshomaru desviou a atenção da janela para me observar, tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu gostei daqui.

- Tem certeza? Apesar do apartamento anterior ser ótimo, esse possuí uma localização melhor, afina é quase ao lado da Universidade de Tókio.

Por que contei a ela que estou na Universidade de Tókio?

- Sim, mas esse está muito fora do meu orçamento.

- Entendo, mas você pode tentar negociar o valor com o proprietário.

- Ele estaria disposto a vender? – Perguntou Sesshomaru, atraindo minha atenção e a da corretora.

- O Senhor Kawani é bem flexível, se fizer uma boa proposta.

- Qual o telefone dele? – Sesshomaru se aproximou da corretora pegando o celular. Pisquei algumas vezes e quando finalmente meu cérebro entendeu que ele poderia estar disposto a comprar o apartamento, adiantei-me até ele para tirar o celular de suas mãos.

Mas eu fui muito lerda para notar o que ele estava fazendo, pois ele já estava falando com o proprietário e conseguiu entrar em um quarto, fechando a porta. Bati na porta algumas vezes, mandando que ele abrisse. Quando ele finalmente abriu, tinha um sorriso de canto que eu sabia que significa "eu venci".

- O que você fez?

- Senhora Lawreng, o proprietário pediu para entrar em contato com ele.

A corretora fez uma careta de indagação e pegou o celular, saiu do apartamento, nos deixando a sós.

Encarei meu namorado, que ainda mantinha aquele sorriso vitorioso. Mas não demorou para ele levantar a sobrancelha, curioso. Ele sempre faz isso quando me intima a começar um assunto.

- O que você fez?

- Comprei o apartamento.

- Por que?

- Vou morar nele.

- Ótimo, eu vou alugar o outro.

- Você vai morar aqui comigo.

- Nem pensar!

- Como vai morar em outro apartamento estando casada comigo? – ele perguntou, colocando uma das mãos no quadril.

- NÃO SOMOS CASA... – parei de falar, ele deu um meio sorriso, o que isso significa? – Como?

Ele rolou os olhos colocando as mãos dentro da calça.

- Lesada.

- Cala a boca!

Nossa... Por um segundo eu achei que ele havia me pedido em casamento. Mas foi coisa da minha imaginação, tenho certeza.

- Você vai morar aqui?

- Com você.

- Por que comigo?

Ele rolou os olhos novamente, aquele jeito displicente estava me irritando profundamente.  
- Acho que vou ter que ser bem direto, pois a sua burrice está interferindo no diálogo. – ele me chamou de burra? – Kagome Higurashi, casa comigo?

Foi um pedido ou uma ordem?

- Não. – sempre tive vontade de dizer isso numa situação dessas.

O sorriso dele desapareceu e arregalou os olhos. Soltei um suspiro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Precisei ficar na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um leve beijo sobre os lábios.

- Agora diga "Amor, aceita se casar comigo?".

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Então faça um pedido mais romântico, senão eu não aceito.

Ele bufou.

- Aceita ser minha esposa, para eu lhe fazer feliz pelo resto de minha vida? – ele falou friamente, como se estivesse recitando algo.

- Você tirou isso de um livro! – acusei.

- Você não disse que eu precisava ser original. – ele se defendeu.

Ri, enquanto o beijava.

- Então? – ele me indagou quando nos separamos.

- Aceito, mas só porque eu realmente te amo.

- Bom saber que você levou em conta ao menos esse critério.

- Calado, está estragando o momento.

**OOooOOoOooOOOooooOOOOooo**

Um dia correndo atrás de apartamento, outro dia correndo atrás dos documentos para Universidade e, finalmente, na quarta-feira, Kisa chegou junto com os pais e o namorado. E nós duas (com os namorados a tiracolo) fomos comprar a roupa que usaríamos na festa. Kisa queria uma roupa de pirata, a manhã toda se reservou em caçar tal roupa para ela.  
- Qual fantasia você tem em mente, Ka-chan? – perguntou-me Kisa enquanto caminhávamos pelo shopping, estávamos dispostos a comprar algo para comer.

- Nenhuma.

- Vai de coelhinha da playboy! – sugeriu Takeru recebendo um soco na nuca proferido pelo meu namorado assustadoramente ciumento... Ah, é... Noivo.

- Você poderia ir de Tifa, do Final Fantasy. – Sugeriu Kisa, uma viciada incorrigível em videogames.

- O Sesshy pode ir de... – começou Takeru.

- De Sesshomaru. – Completou meu namor... Noivo.

- Deixa de ser chato, use uma fantasia.

Sesshomaru ignorou Takeru, que pisou em seu pé. A conseqüência foi um tapa muito forte em sua nuca; então os dois começaram a brigar. Soltei um longo suspiro ignorando-os e voltei minha atenção para Kisa.

- Inuyasha foi grosseiro com você?

- Se ele fosse grosseiro, ele estaria sendo gentil.

Kisa soltou um suspiro, balançando a cabeça.

- Esses meus primos... Vem, vamos comprar umas roupas para vocês. – e me puxou, levou alguns segundos para Sesshomaru e Takeru correrem atrás de nós.

**OOooOOoOooOOOooooOOOOooo**

Deixei as sacolas de compra encima da cama. Apesar de todos (ignorando a existência do Inuyasha) estarem me tratando bem, ainda não me sinto muito bem sobre estar aqui. Sei lá, sinto que estou abusando da hospitalidade.

- Feh, já está fazendo bagunça. – falou Inuyasha entrando em meu quarto. Respirei fundo. Ele tem o mesmo dom do irmão de me tirar do sério.

- Quem deixou você entrar?

- A casa é minha entro onde bem entender.

- Sai.

- Me obrigue a sair.

Joguei o sapato na cabeça dele, e fiquei muito satisfeita por isso. Embora tenha recebido um olhar de raiva dele. Inuyasha se aproximou perigosamente, o que me fez e pensar se foi uma atitude esperta a minha... Vejamos, acertei um sapato de salto fino na testa desse idiota... Ora, foi uma das atitudes mais inteligentes de minha vida!

Inuyasha segurou o meu braço. Franzi o cenho. Ele segurou forte demais.

- Sua louca, você pode furar meu olho com esse salto!

- Não sou tão boa de mira assim, fique sossegado.

Ele estreitou os olhos me puxando para mais perto dele.

- O que você quer? – perguntei em um tom ameaçador.

- Que você vá embora daqui.

Então fiz algo que aprendi com o Bankotsu, bati minha testa contra o nariz dele, que urrou de dor, soltando-me. Chutei no meio entre suas pernas e sai do quarto enquanto ele caía no chão, gemendo.

- Minha garota. – tive um sobressalto, mas respirei aliviada ao ver que era Sesshomaru. – Ele está lhe testando... Ignore sua existência, é o meu conselho.

- Conselho aceito.

**OOooOOoOooOOOooooOOOOooo**

Bochechei levantando-me. Finalmente terminei o livro que Sango me indicou, "Os Guardiões das Chaves Universais", estar indo dormir as duas da manha está valendo muito a pena.

Então entra a questão de não estar em minha casa. Se eu estivesse na minha casa, eu iria até a cozinha, tomaria um pouco de água e voltaria para o quarto para dormir. Mas como não estou em minha casa, vou deitar e dormir.

Assim que deitei, ouvi a porta ser aberta, virei-me para ver quem era. Sesshomaru. Sentei na cama, ele apontou o abajur e fechou a porta (provavelmente ele viu a luz do abajur pelo vão da porta).

- Algum problema? – perguntei enquanto ele se aproximava. Estava vestindo calça do pijama e sem camisa. Vou ser sincera, nunca havia visto ele dessa forma. Ele sempre entra e sai do quarto totalmente vestido e eu morro de vergonha de entrar no quarto dele antes dele estar acordado.

Ele não falou nada, apenas abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e começou a tirar as coisas de lá de dentro. Para dizer a verdade, nunca havia aberto aquela gaveta, tenho mantido todas as minhas coisas dentro da minha mala.

- Achei. – ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para mim, me apoiei nele tentando ver o que ele segurava. Atingi novos tons de vermelho quando finalmente distingui o que estava em suas mãos... um preservativo.

- O... o... – Tentei perguntar, mas simplesmente não consegui.

- Achei um no meu quarto quando estava procurando meu antigo marca-página – ele tirou outro preservativo de dentro do bolso da calça do pijama. – Isso só pode ser armação do meu pai.

- Se... se...

Acho que perdi a habilidade de falar. Simplesmente, meu cérebro entrou em parafuso de tanta vergonha. Joguei-me para trás, me afastando de Sesshomaru. Então foi que eu notei que a cama é de casal.

Sesshomaru levantou a sobrancelha se virando totalmente para mim, ele colocou os objetos de meu constrangimento encima da mesa de cabeceira.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso que fez meu rosto esquentar ainda mais, se aproximou enquanto começava a me beijar.

Eu não sei que eu fiz. Acho que correspondi, pois ele não se afastou; muito pelo contrário, me deitou na cama ficando com o tronco sobre mim. Quando se afastou, respirei fundo tentando ignorar meu constrangimento.

- Seu pai?

- Ele é louco pervertido... Como meu tio.

Me beijou novamente, senti sua mão por debaixo de minha blusa, erguendo-a. Eu o afastei.  
- Sesshomaru, os seus pais... – protestei.

- Meu pai me deu a idéia colocando o preservativo na minha gaveta. Além do mais, a sensação de que podemos ser pegos, não te excita mais?

- Meu namorado é um pervertido.

- Seu namorado é um homem excitado.

- Não fale desse jeito, quer me matar de vergonha?

Ele acariciou meu rosto. Em gesto gentil e um sorriso terno, aquilo foi muito novo para mim, mas eu amei ver.

- Se você não está pronta, não vou te forçar a nada.

Sorri.

Eu o amo... por que não? (e ele estava usando golpes baixos como aquele inusitado-sorriso-amoroso-que-você-nunca-mais-vai-ver)

O beijei. E não foi preciso palavras para ele saber que eu havia aceitado termos nossa primeira vez.

Quando abri os olhos na manha seguinte, corei ao notar que não havia sido um sonho. Mas finalmente entendi quando nos filmes, livros, novelas, e afins falam que era muito bom dormir de conchinha. É simplesmente maravilhoso! E o melhor de tudo é que antes de despertar ele me apertou contra ele e me beijou o pescoço, ainda sonolento. Um gesto de puro carinho que se mostravam menos raros desde as duas da manha.

Sinceramente, havia me esquecido completamente do senhor e senhora Taisho e nem lembrança da existência insignificante do Inuyasha. Não, naquele momento, havia só nos dois na cama.

- Bom dia. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Bom dia.

- Teve uma noite prazerosa? – me perguntou com um tom de voz sagaz, soltei um suspiro, aconchegando-me nele.

- Não estrague esse momento me matando de vergonha.

Ele não respondeu, apenas beijou o meu pescoço novamente.

**OOooOOoOooOOOooooOOOOooo**

**Nota da Autora – **Desculpem a demora, meu mês foi terrível, respondo vcs no próximo capítulo, bjs e obrigada pelos comentários e não esqueçam de falar que acharam desse capítulo.

Ae, antes que eu esqueça... minha beta conseguiu me convencer a colocar um epilogo nessa fic também. Ou seja, além do próximo capitulo, terá apenas mais um.


	4. Parte Quatro

**Parte Quatro**

Finalmente a festa! Izayoi e Inu Taisho esbanjavam felicidade para todos os lados... Uma pena que o filho do casal seja um mal humorado que ficou em uma mesa de canto, emburrado. Sinceramente, esse Inuyasha precisa tomar uma bela surra para ver se vira homem.

Como esse moleque consegue ser tão irritante? Tão imaturo? Tão idiota?

– Pare de fazer caretas. – se queixou Sesshomaru, sentado ao meu lado. Rolei os olhos.

No final das contas, estávamos com as fantasias que Kisa e Takeru haviam nos indicado (isso me lembra a reação exagerada dos dois quando finalmente Sesshomaru e eu anunciamos o nosso noivado para a família Taish; já estávamos demorando para anunciar, mas queríamos contar com todos juntos e essa manhã foi quando conseguimos achar toda a família na sala de estar, conversando sobre os últimos preparativos da festa).

Confesso que não achava que a festa seria tão grande assim. Estou realmente surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas. E o que eu achei em legal foi o fato de todos estarem fantasiados. Isso tudo é incrivelmente divertido.

As pessoas não estavam acanhadas e dançavam bastante; comida e bebida de ótima qualidade. Que festa fantástica!

É realmente uma pena que meu namorado não faz o tipo que dança, simplesmente não havia manha que eu fizesse que faria ele levantar aquela bunda gostosa da cadeira. Só me restou dançar com meu futuro sogro, com o tio Kayo e com o Takeru... Lindos homens... É, acho que não posso me reclamar.

Sesshomaru estava conversando com sua tia e sua madrasta. Resolvi não atrapalhar e sai para tomar um ar na varanda (o salão tem até varanda! Eu sei que estou babando muito em tudo aqui, mas serei sincera: aqui está tudo simplesmente perfeito!).

– Nerd. – Resmungou Inuyasha, apoiando as costas no parapeito da varanda.

Pisquei confusamente, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com nerd. Então ele rolou os olhos, tirando uma das mãos do bolso e apontou para mim.

– Sua fantasia. – ele começou a falar. – Cosplayer de um jogo de vídeo-game: nerd.

– Cale a boca. – rolei os olhos.

Inuyasha estava vestido como um lorde inglês. Com terno completo, sapatos lustrados... Estava bem caracterizado. Se bem que ele teria de ter cabelo curto para ser um verdadeiro inglês do século dezoito.

– Não foi uma ofensa... Eu também sou nerd, mas eu sou viciado apenas em RPG Online.

Pisquei, sem entender nada novamente.

Ele estava sendo sociável?

Foi quando ele soltou um longo suspiro, estralando o pescoço.

– Você me lembra muito uma ex-namorada, isso me irritou um pouco.

– Por que está me contando isso?

– Não agüento mais minha mãe me chamando atenção por estar sendo grosseiro com você.

– Então você veio esclarecer as coisas apenas porque sua mãe está brigando muito contigo?

– Basicamente.

– Morra. – Falei começando a andar na direção do jardim, levou alguns segundos até ele notar o que eu havia falado e feito... Lesado.

Senti meu braço ser segurado e fui forçada a me virar, Inuyasha me segurava.

– Você vai ser minha cunhada e vou ter que conviver com você.

– Podemos nos ignorar. Vou ser mais feliz assim, acredite.

Ele rolou os olhos, ainda me segurando. Tentei me soltar, mas a sua força é muito maior que a minha.

– Você me lembra minha ex... Isso me irrita.

Encarei-o, tentando entender qual o sentido de repetir aquilo.

– Eu sei que é idiotice. – Ele coçou a nuca. – Mas é que ela me magoou muito.. e você é um clone dela.

– Foi estúpido comigo, todos esses dias por que... Por que... – respirei fundo.

– Qual é... Se você tivesse passado o que eu passei, também trataria mal o clone do seu ex.

Respirei fundo, massageando minha testa com as pontas dos dedos.

– Você é muito infantil.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas soltou um "feh" enquanto cruzava os braços.  
– Te perdôo, se dançar comigo.

– Como?

– Vem! – e o puxei comigo, estou louca para dançar e meu namorado... noivo!... Odeia dançar, tenho que aproveitar as chances que a vida me dá.

###-###

– Então, vocês se entenderam. – comentou Kisa quando me sentei ao seu lado junto com o Inuyasha.

– Ele me pediu desculpas.

– E você o fez dançar consigo para perdoar?

– Lógico.

– Prima esperta essa que eu tenho. – Kisa deu um chute na canela de Inuyasha que soltou um urro de dor, chamando atenção da metade dos convidados. A outra metade não se importou com o grito. – Seja um bom cunhado!

– Se cunhado fosse bom não começava com a palavra...

– Cale a boca, Takeru! – reclamou Inuyasha dando um tapa na nuca de Takeru, que não deixou barato e esfregou o pão no rosto de Inuyasha.

– NÃO! – eu gritei.

– Está protegendo já o Inuyasha? – indagou Sesshomaru, eu o olhei perplexa. Desde quando ele estava prestando atenção na conversa?

– O Takeru está desperdiçando comida!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, me olhando e rangeu os dentes.

– Corre!

E eu corri, enquanto Takeru e Kisa tinham um acesso de risadas. Acho, inclusive, que vi o Sesshomaru rir, mas não tenho certeza, quando olhei novamente para ele, estava tão serio quanto antes.

###-###

Senti um aperto em meu ombro, quando me vi o meu noivo segurou minha mão me fazendo ir com ele até a sacada, não entendi muito bem o motivo dele querer ir até a sacada, mas quando ele me abraçou por trás e apontou o céu, eu entendi.

Fogos de artifícios! Muitos fogos! Desviei o meu olhar para dentro do saguão, ninguém mais estava notando aquele espetáculo; voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru.

– Como sabia?

Ele não me respondeu; manteve aquela expressão séria e fria.

Soltei um longo suspiro, voltando minha atenção para os fogos. Simplesmente maravilhoso, as pessoas dentro do saguão finalmente notaram que estava acontecendo - culpa do barulho obviamente - e começaram a sair para apreciar aquele show.

Ainda descubro como ele sabia desses fogos.

Quando desviei o meu olhar novamente para quem estava a minha a volta, vi o casal Taisho abraçados. A senhora Taisho falava animadamente com o marido, que ria.

Voltei minha atenção para meu noivo, ele continuava com a sua costumeira expressão fria.

Soltei um suspiro, girando dentro dos braços dele e ficando de frente para o noivo ranzinza.

– Se você não sorrir, o ato romântico vai ficar banalizado.

– Pretensão de sua parte achar que estou sendo romântico. Esse espetáculo é para minha madrasta, meu pai que organizou.

– Você poderia ter herdado mais do seu pai, além do charme e beleza.

– Ao menos sou charmoso e lindo.

– Está insinuando que sou desinteressante e feia?

– Caso fosse isso, não estaríamos noivos. – ele se aproximou mais de mim, fazendo com meu corpo ficasse completamente colado ao dele.

– Você acabou com o romantismo daqui. – Balancei a cabeça, ele me deu um leve beijo sobre os lábios.

– Desde quando há romantismo em nosso relacionamento?

– Às vezes uma garota precisa ser iludida.

– Gosto que você viva na realidade.

– E qual é a realidade?

– Você é minha e ninguém vai mudar esse fato.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, nervosa, o coração saltando dentro do peito. E ele me beijou, ignorando totalmente as pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor (para ser sincera, eu também me esqueci que havia mais pessoas naquela sacada).

Caramba, quem diria que aquela viagem me resultaria em um casamento e a perca da minha virgindade?

De qualquer forma, há algo do qual tenho total certeza: ter vindo uma semana antes da festa de casamento foi a atitude mais esperta que eu tive em anos.

**OOoooOO**

**Nota da autora: ** Bom dia gente (são 9:24am) estou vindo aqui com o ultimo capítulo dessa fic que eu nunca achei que faria sucesso e que teria segunda temporada, enfim. Tem um epilogo, relaxem, um dia eu posto eles para vcs =D

Obrigada por terem acompanhados e obrigada pelas reviews elas são muito gratificantes, serio, nunca deixem de postar uma reviews em uma fic, elas são o salário do autor/autora.

Obrigada a minha beta que mesmo com um porrilhão de coisas para fazer arruma um tempinho para corrigir meus inúmeros erros de português.

Eu juro que ia responder as reviews, mas eu estou muito cansada, nem no feriado prolongado me deixam descasar, teve o aniversário do meu irmãozinho e foram três dias de pura correria, ninguém merece!


	5. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Universidade de Tókio, finalmente um sonho alcançado.

- Pare de sonhar acordada, vamos. – Reclamou meu lindo, gostoso e incrivelmente grosso e arrogante noivo, Sesshomaru não toma jeito, falta dois messes para nós casarmos e mais quase três anos de namoro e mesmo assim ele ainda me trata com essa grosseria, vou morde ele! – Ai!

- Você mereceu.

Ele rolou os olhos continuando a andar, precisei me apresar para alcançado. A verdade é que por mais que ele não queira admitir, sei que ele está muito satisfeito por está finalmente na Universidade de Tókio, um lado fofo do meu noivo que apenas eu conheço, ele não veio antes para universidade pois queria vir comigo, como sou dois anos mais nova.

Então ele cursou dois anos do curso de medicina na nossa cidade natal, e quando passei no vestibular para essa universidade ele apenas precisou apresentar seu histórico de notas do curso e o vestibular que havia prestado dois anos atrás.

Observei tudo ao meu redor, que sensação de nostalgia, a ultima vez que vim, tinha quinze anos e queria esganar o homem ao meu lado... não que eu não tenha ainda vontade de esganá-lo algumas vezes.

- Minha sala fica para o outro lado. – Comentou Sesshomaru apontando para direção que precisava seguir, observei um daqueles formulários que nos são integres quando entramos na faculdade.

- A minha segue para lá.

- Vai se perde se eu não te acompanhar?

- Suma. – Respondi seguindo meu caminho, não demorou para sentir o meu braço ser puxado me fazendo virar o corpo.

- Vou reformular minha pergunta. – ele soltou um suspiro. – Gostaria que eu lhe acompanhasse até sua sala?

- Não, obrigada. Já estamos atrasados e se você for me acompanhar vai chegar muito atrasado para sua primeira aula.

- Certo. Até o almoço.

- Até.

- Não vá se perde. – ele me falou com um meio sorriso. Aquele maldito meio sorriso (sexy admito) que me irrita pois sei que ele está sendo sacana!

Segui para minha sala de aula, ficava no final do corredor, e que corredor grande meu Deus, deixei o fichário encima de uma das bancadas, sala grande.

- Olá, sou Chizuru. – falou a garota ao meu lado, sorri.

- Kagome.

- Primeiro dia sempre dá aquele friozinho no estomago né?

- E como.

Rimos e voltamos nossas atenções para o professor que adentrou na sala.

**###-###**

Sorri quando vi Sango e Miroku em uma mês ano refeitório, fui para junto deles com Chizuru e Tsumiko, duas novas amigas que fiz durantes as aulas, Sango as me fala que sou sociável até demais, ela disse também que sou capaz de fazer uma pedra minha melhor amiga... louca.

- Oi. – Falei me sentando, apresentei as minhas duas novas amiga ao meus antigos amigos, não demorou nada para todos estarmos contando pobres da vida no colégio, os mais engraçados era do Miroku.

Vi Sesshomaru caminhando até a lanchonete, soltei um suspiro ao ver as garotas começando a cochichar, vai ser a mesma coisa que no colégio, me de paciência meu Deus.

Uma garota desconhecida se sentou ao lado de Chizuru.

- Gente, essa é minha irmã Satsuki.

Cumprimentamos Satsuki, ela indicou Sesshomaru com a cabeça.

- Veio transferido de Okinawa. – comentou, como as noticias voam, meu Deus.

- Se eu soubesse que haviam homens lindos assim em Okinawa teria me mudado para lá. – Comentou Chizuru fazendo a irmã e Tsumiko rir, Miroku tomou um gole de refrigerante tentando disfarça o riso enquanto Sango fazia caretas e disfarçava sempre que as meninas a olhava.

- Mas corre boato de que ele tem uma noiva. – Comentou Satsuki ela esta sabendo demais para o meu gosto.

- Serio? – falou Tsumiko. – Mulher de sorte, ei Ka-chan, você também não é de Okinawa?

- Sou sim. – respondi parecendo desinteressada na conversa.

- O conhece?

- Qual é gente, Okinawa é enorme, eles podem muito bem serem de cidades diferentes.

- Estudamos juntos. – revelei. – Ele se chama Sesshomaru Taisho.

As três me olharam estupefatas.

- Se vocês forem legais, talvez a Ka-chan revele a cor da cueca do Sesshy. – Ouvi Miroku ao meu lado, rolei os olhos.

- Como assim? – questionou Tsumiko.

Não houve tempo de responder, Sesshomaru deixou uma bandeja na minha frente com comida, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado com colocando sua própria bandeja na mesa.

- Eí... cadê o refrigerante? – Briguei ao ver o copo com suco, ele rolou os olhos.

- Está gordinha, precisa parar de tomar refrigerante.

Estreitei os olhos e dei um murro em seu ombro, e fiz algo que qualquer cocolátra varia, levantei com o copo de suco e fui até a lanchonete tentar trocar por um de refrigerante, não consegui trocar, mas comprei e voltei a mesa, as três garotas ainda estavam sem ação.

- Ah... Chizuru, Tsumiko e Satsuki... esse é o meu noivo, Sesshomaru Taisho.

- O QUE?

Gargalhadas da parte de Miroku e Sango não faltaram.

Indiferença da surpresa das três da parte de Sesshomaru, também não faltaram.

Enfim... é assim o meu primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Tókio, nada fora do comum devo dizer.


End file.
